


Now That You're Mine

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Kurt and Blaine, Darren wants to take the next step with Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I don't own these guys or claim any of the relationship depicted in this to be true. Title taken from Darren's song "Words."

"We're married."

"No we're not."

"Yes we are."

"No we're not, Darren. Kurt and Blaine are married, so technically we're fake married."

Darren's laying on his side next to Chris, both of them fully clothed.

"But Chris, what if we weren't?"

Chris, who's flat on his back, turns to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"You said you wanna get married one day, right?" Darren scoots closer, studying Chris' face carefully. "And we've been together for almost a year and a half, since after your second book tour."

Chris grins, soft and private. "Mmm. You are one hundred percent correct."

"So, I was thinking--" Darren starts, cupping Chris' cheek, but Chris interrupts him, voice filled with alarm.

"Oh, God, just stop right there."

"What? Why?"

"If you're going to propose right now, just stop."

Darren's nose brushes against Chris'. "Relax, babe. Consider it a proposal to propose."

Chris laughs melodically, and Darren's heart swells with the knowledge that he wants to live the rest of his life hearing it.

"Dare, how old are you again?"

"Shut the fuck up. I'm trying to be romantic."

"Well, you're failing." 

"Ouch." Darren frowns, his hand trailing down to Chris' neck.

Chris pecks him on the mouth. "That better?"

"Mmph," Darren groans when they part. "A little. You're so mean to me. I hate you." 

"You don't hate me." Chris kisses him again, longer this time, gently pushing Darren onto his back and climbing on top of him.

"Oh yeah? You don't know how I feel," Darren counters playfully, his arousal stirring as Chris mouths along his jaw.

"Honey," Chris murmurs between kisses, "you've told me multiple times exactly how you feel, even when I haven't wanted to hear it."

Darren remembers all his half-assed confessions of love over the years, but they always got misconstrued, or Darren chickened out and backed off, from the first time they went to a concert together and Darren wished it could be a date, to when they cried and held each other after they lost their friend. There were so many almosts in between that Darren had lost count, until the one that really mattered.

Two summers ago, Darren felt this tug-of-war between the image his team created of him and the artist he really wanted to be; thus, he had suffered through a tour that he should have enjoyed. However, there was always at least one moment of solace during the show each night when he would close his eyes and think of Chris' smile. As soon as Darren's plane landed, he wanted to race to Chris' door and tell him how much he mattered, but Chris was away on a tour of his own, and Darren had a film to promote. Then their hearts had grown heavy with grief and it felt so, so wrong to tell Chris the extent of his feelings.

But it felt just as wrong to hold back anymore, so right before they started filming season five of Glee, they hung out and Darren finally admitted the truth, without mincing words.

He needed Chris in his life as more than just a friend and he was glad that Chris finally listened.

Darren takes a sharp breath in, back to reality where Chris' lips trace a path down his neck.

"You--You're right, Chris. I love you so much."

Chris pauses and looks up. "I love you too. You know that."

"I know, which is why I do wanna make it official one day. You're my best friend, my everything and I just--I want all of our friends and family to know that too. You deserve it. _We_ deserve it."

Chris' brilliant blue eyes shine, his body a warm and welcome weight draping over Darren's own. "Yes," Chris say breathlessly. "I--I'd like that a lot, but I don't want you to--"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. I'll have you." Darren smiles, his own eyes watering.

"You will." Chris grabs Darren's face, kissing him hard on the mouth and pressing against him, offering Darren his body and his heart.

For two people who write as part of their living, neither of them have usually been great at direct expression, save for the one night they took the leap to more than friends, but _this,_ the lifeline of kisses and touches they've built since then, is something they've grown skilled at. Their bodies move in perfect sync, and when Chris nudges Darren's legs apart, Darren knows that this is Chris' way of solidifying that he believes in them too.

Soon, Darren will look for a real promise made of metal and silver to wrap around Chris' finger, and they'll start the next chapter of their lives together.

Until then, he's content to wrap himself in this moment, enjoying Chris and where they are now.

But, God, Darren can't wait for their future.

With Chris, it'll be one hell of a ride.


End file.
